vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Christmas Through Your Eyes
is the tenth episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and twenty-first episode of the series. Summary ALL ALONE ON CHRISTMAS — With the holidays approaching, Bonnie attempts to replicate her favorite traditions, while reminiscing about happier times with her friends. Not able to return home to Mystic Falls for her favorite time of the year, Caroline is surprised when Sheriff Forbes brings the holidays to her at Whitmore College. Meanwhile, after discovering that Jo has gone missing, Alaric turns to Damon and Elena for help, while Liv and Luke find themselves at odds when Tyler approaches them with a risky plan. Elsewhere, Jeremy helps Matt carry out a plan to take down Enzo but grows concerned when Matt takes things too far. Lastly, Stefan is forced to break some devastating news to Caroline. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes *Chris Brochu as Luke Parker *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Jo Laughlin *Chris Wood as Kai Parker Trivia *This is the first episode of this season to feature all of the main characters. * This is the last new episode of TVD to air in 2014; the first to have aired in 2014 was the 100th episode 500 Years of Solitude. *This is the sixth mid-season finale to feature Elena, Stefan, Damon and Matt; the fifth to feature Bonnie, Caroline, and Tyler; the fourth to feature Jeremy; the third to feature Alaric; the second to feature Elizabeth and Enzo and the first to feature Liv & Luke and Jo & Kai. **This is the third mid-season finale to not feature Katherine; the fourth to not feature Klaus, Rebekah and Jenna, and the fifth to not feature Elijah and Carol. Vicki and Anna are the only major characters who have not appeared in any mid-season finales to date. * This marks the second mid-season finale in a row that ends on the tenth episode since Season One's mid-season finale. * This is the first time that we see snow in Mystic Falls. * This is the first episode to show Caroline in a flashback scene. * It is revealed that after a witch relinquishes their magic in an inanimate object, they must receive it back voluntary. *Sheriff Forbes is currently suffering from an inoperable brain tumor. *Mystic Falls is no longer magic-free. Continuity * Caroline and Luke were last seen in Fade Into You. * Bill Forbes and his panther Steven were mentioned in the flashback. * Since this episode takes place around or on Christmas day, it has been about a month since the events of Fade Into You. * Sheriff Forbes was last seen in Do You Remember the First Time?. * This is the fourth holiday episode in the series, and also the second one this season. ** The first was Halloween in Season One's Haunted ** The second was Christmas in Season Four's O Come, All Ye Faithful ** The third was Thanksgiving in Season Six's Fade Into You * This is the fifth flashback episode this season. ** The first was Yellow Ledbetter. ** The second was Black Hole Sun. ** The third was Do You Remember the First Time? ** The fourth was Fade Into You. * This is the second flashback to 2009 in the series that features a still-human Elena. (The first was Season Three's ''The Departed'', which had flashbacks to May 23, 2009.) This episode also features flashbacks with the still-human Caroline. Behind the Scenes *This is the last new episode to air before the Christmas hiatus until the show returns in January 2015 with Woke Up With a Monster. *This is the first episode of this season to feature all of the main characters. Cultural References *"Christmas Through Your Eyes" is a song by from the holiday album , released in 1993. Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 6x10 Promo "Christmas Through Your Eyes" (HD) Mid-Season Finale The Vampire Diaries 6x10 Extended Promo - Christmas Through Your Eyes HD Mid-Season Finale The Vampire Diaries 6x10 (Mid-Season Finale) Webclip 1 - Christmas Through Your Eyes HD-1418247875| The Vampire Diaries - Inside Christmas Through Your Eyes The Vampire Diaries 6x10 (Mid-Season Finale) Webclip 2 - Christmas Through Your Eyes HD Pictures |-|promotional= Damon_&_Alaric-6X10.jpg B3O skCCcAAP2FB.jpg B3PAJZ5CAAAcDIw.jpg B3PAJZ6CcAAfWDt.jpg B3PAJZ6CEAEOyOw.jpg Tumblr nfkan1pZZK1sb03n9o1 1280.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 6.10 - Christmas Through Your Eyes - Promotional Photos.jpg TVD610A 0117b 595 STV Main White TV.jpg TVD610A 0166b 595 STV Main White TV.jpg TVD610A 0301b 595 STV Main White TV.jpg TVD610A 0379b 595 STV Main White TV.jpg TVD610B 0007b 595 STV Main White TV.jpg TVD610B 0072b2 595 STV Main White TV.jpg TVD610B 0115b 595 STV Main White TV.jpg TVD610B 0306b 595 STV Main White TV.jpg VD610a 0233r 595 STV Main White TV.jpg |-| Screencaps= Back-at-the-boarding-house.png Bloody-face-kai.png Bonnie-and-christmas-tree.png Caroline-and-liz.png Caroline-crying-on-stefan.png Caroline-with-liz-in-hospital.png Damon-buring-in-MF.png Elena-caroline-and-bonnie.png Enzo-dying.png Jeremy-and-matt-vs-enzo.png Jo-has-her-magic.png Kai-cloaks-elena.png Kai-drains-liv.png Kai-liv-and-luke.png Kai-stabs-jo.png Kai-throws-ric.png Kai-vs-luke.png Liz-collpasing.png Liz-in-hospital.png Matt-and-enzo.png Missing-knife.png Ric-and-jo-kiss.png Ric-damon-and-elena.png Ric-has-kai.png Sleeping-Damon.png Stefan-and-elena-talking.png The-return-of-damons-car.png References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 6 Category:Flashback episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters